fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czas dojrzeć
Minęło 10 lat od momentu rozpoczęcia serialu. Fineasz podczas rozmowy o wyborze przyszłej szkoły zastanawia się, czemu Izabela go nie odwiedza i dowiaduje się od przyjaciół, że Izabela była w nim zakochana, jednak on zajęty dotychczas wynalazkami nie zauważał tego. Dziewczyna dopiero w tym roku uznała, że Fineasz jej nigdy nie pokocha. Chłopak pragnie ją spotkać, zanim dziewczyna wyjedzie do szkoły. Tymczasem Dundersztyc chce przeżyć kryzys wieku średniego i konstruuje w tym celu inator. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się od tego, że Dan i Swampy - twórcy serialu odpowiadają na pytania widzów, które pojawiły się w czasie emisji odcinków. Jednym z nich jest pytanie czy zobaczymy odcinek, w którym Fineasz i Ferb są dorośli. Dan i Swampy przytakują i akcja przechodzi do kreskówki... Fineasz i Ferb tak jak ich przyjaciele są dorośli i zastanawiają nad wyborem przyszłej szkoły. Fineasz posiada całą masę pozytywnych odpowiedzi od wszystkich szkół wyższych, do których wysłał prośby o przyjęcie. Do dyskusji dołącza Baljeet i Buford. Dowiadujemy się, że Fretka poszła na prawo. Tymczasem w O.B.F.S. zaszły zmiany. Irving jest jednym z pracowników, zaś funkcję majora pełni Carl (major Monogram jest na wczasach na Bora Bora). Z podsłuchów i systemów wykrywających zło wynikło, że Dundersztyc wrócił do niecnej działalności, którą poprzestał po tym, gdy został nauczycielem w klasie Vanessy (nawiązanie do "Dusiek 101"). Agent P zostaje posłany do akcji. W międzyczasie Fineasz pyta o Izabelę (która ostatnio mało się pokazywała). Baljeet powiedział, że zawsze obstawiał, iż Fineasz i Izabela będą razem, a ten odpowiedział, że chciałby, ale dla Izabeli zawsze był tylko postrzegany jako przyjaciel. Chyba jako ostatni w mieście dowiedział się, że Izabela od zawsze była w nim po uszy zakochana. Dundersztyc w swojej kryjówce pracuje nad inatorem, który spowoduje, że gdy go założy, będzie mógł przeżywać kryzys wieku średniego (bo go nie ma, a bardzo by tego chciał). Pepe ma zamiar asystować mu do końca dnia w jego zmaganiach z kryzysem. Po zakończonej pracy u mamy w restauracji Izabela chce się spakować i wyjechać na uniwersytet. W restauracji siedzą jeszcze wszystkie przyjaciółki dziewczyny (Ginger jest dziewczyną Baljeeta). Postanawiają one razem z chłopakami zeswatać czym najprędzej Fineasza i Izabelę. Fineasz próbuje się spotkać z Izabelą, jej babcia udziela mu wskazówki, by poszukał dziewczyny w restauracji matki. Okazuje się, że Izabela postanowiła dać sobie wreszcie spokój i dopiero w tym roku uznała, że Fineasz jej nigdy nie pokocha. Dlatego nie przychodziła do Fineasza na podwórko w ostatnim roku i dlatego też chce jak najszybciej wyjechać na Trójstanowy Uniwersytet - by móc zapomnieć o Fineaszu. Żegna się ona z matką i wychodzi z pracy. Z portfela wypada jej zdjęcie Fineasza, zdaje ona sobie sprawę, że niestety nie wyparła całkowicie z umysłu pamięci o chłopaku. Fineasz wpada do restauracji i pyta się Vivian gdzie jest Izabela, ta zaś odpowiada, że przed chwilą wyjechała. Tam dowiaduje o tym, że Izabela już wyjechała i tak samo jak inni informuje Fineasza o jej dawnym uczuciu do niego. Chłopak wybiega i stara się dogonić dziewczynę. Izabela wraca jeszcze na chwilę na swoje stare sąsiedztwo, by pożegnać się z Fineaszem. Tam też chłopak i dziewczyna się spotykają. Fineasz mówi jej, że dowiedział się od Baljeeta, iż była ona w nim od zawsze zakochana i że żałuje tego, bo chciałby z nią chodzić. Izabela z westchnieniem mówi, iż szkoda, że nie będą mieli na spotkana już czasu. Fineasz wtedy decyduje się, by wybrać ten sam uniwersytet co Izabela. Baljeet i dziewczyny obserwują całą sytuację i zaczynają klaskać kiedy wreszcie wszystko wskazuje na to, że Fineasz i Izabela będą ze sobą chodzić. Chłopak i dziewczyna tulą się, przez chwilę wahają się czy się nie pocałować, ale rumienią się tylko i żegnają. Izabela odjeżdża a pod dom podjeżdża Vanessa (dziewczyna Ferba). Brat pyta się Fineasza czy go gdzieś nie podwieźć, ten po chwili zastanowienia odpowiada, że jest jedno miejsce. Trójka przyjaciół dogania Izabelę. Fineasz wyskakuje z samochodu i zagląda przez szybę samochodu dziewczyny. Ta zaskoczona wychodzi i pyta się go co robi. Fineasz chwyta ją, i całuje. Izabela na chwilę przerywa, mówi że warto było czekać i wraca do całowania chłopaka. Akcja kreskówki kończy się, a my wracamy do twórców serii. Swampy się rozpłakał, wspomina jak jeszcze tak nie dawno rysowali ich takich małych w pierwszych odcinkach, a teraz są dorośli. Dan próbuje go uspokoić i po chwili mówi, że kończy im się czas i muszą kończyć. Zakończenie Końcówka piosenki Jak mogło być. W tle słychać płacz Swampy'ego Marsha, którego Dan później ucisza. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki *''Kryzys wieku średniego '' *''Jak mogło być '' Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! brak Gdzie jest Pepe? brak O, tu jesteś, Pepe brak Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Pepe opala się na wierzchu drzewa, po czym całe miejsce, w którym się znajdował, wraz z leżakiem, obraca się tak, że znika we wnętrzu drzewa. Dżingiel zła Oto jest Spółka --- Dundersztyca! Pamiętne cytaty Ciekawostki * Baljeet łamie czwartą ścianę wspominając serduszka w oczach Izabeli w pierwszym odcinku. Teoretycznie nie mógł tego zauważyć, gdyż nie brał wtedy udziału w projektach Fineasza i Ferba. * Wcześniej Greta była najniższą dziewczyną w zastępie, jednak kiedy dorosła, stała się najwyższa. * W trakcie piosenki ''Kryzys wieku średniego'', kobieta malująca mężczyźnie włosy w ostatnich sekundach piosenki to jedna z fryzjerek z piosenki ''Boski jestem''. * Ginger i Baljeet zostali przedstawieni jako para. * Vanessa i Ferb zostali przedstawieni jako para. * Fineasz, Ferb i ich przyjaciele mają w tym odcinku około 18-20 lat. Powiązanie z serią *Podczas piosenki, retrospekcje są widoczne z następujących odcinków: **"Kolejka" **"Fretka traci głowę" **"Wrażenie tonięcia" **"Wybieg na wybiegu" **"Lato to wrażeń moc" *Po raz trzeci poświęcono odcinek relacji Fineasza i Izabeli ("Wszystkiego najlepszego, Izabelo!", "To nie jest piknik"). *Drugi raz wydarzenia maja miejsce w przyszłości ("Kwantowa opowieść"). *Trzeci raz Izabela całuje Fineasza ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze", "Fineasz i Ferb: Gwiezdne wojny"). Aluzje Błędy thumb|right|Oko na okularach * Kiedy dziewczęta z zastępu Ogników rozmawiają i odzywa się Adyson, Greta ma jedno oko na okularach. *Średnia długość życia dziobaka to 15 lat, więc Pepe mógłby już nie żyć w tym odcinku. *Podczas piosenki Fineasza w retrospekcjach prawa noga nastoletniej Izabeli wydaje się stać na lewej stopie dorosłej Izabeli. *W napisach końcowych błędnie napisano imię Milly jako Millie. *Gdy Vanessa podjeżdża żółtym samochodem sportowym ma tylko dwa miejsca. Kiedy zatrzymuje się obok samochodu Izabeli ma dodatkowe siedzenie z tyłu. * Gdy Izabela wsiada do samochodu, by wyjechać, nie ma żadnych bagaży na dachu auta, natomiast gdy dojeżdża do tablicy wyjazdowej z Danville, na dachu są walizki. en:Act Your Age ru:Уже_не_маленький pt-br:Aja_Como_Alguém_da_Sua_Idade es:Actúa_conforme_a_tu_edad vi:Act Your Age